Tears of the Heart
by Cold Rage
Summary: *Chapter 4 is up* Videl meets up with Gohan in other world and thanks to a gift they both become stronger
1. Bad news and Determination

Tears of the Heart:  Chapter 1

"Gohan and Vegeta are dead."

Videl felt as if some one had shoved a hand right into her chest and wrapped it's fingers around her heart and just crushed it with a strong grip.  She felt the tears come to her eyes and she let them it was the first time she could remember crying since her mother died. She hung her head and watched the tears fall to the floor and spoke in a disbelieving voice,

"he cant be dead… I love him." 

No one seemed to hear her she had spoken so softly and she finally noticed Bulmas hysterics and realized she wasn't the only person who lost some one they cared for.  She turned quickly searching for Gohan's mother.  She saw Chi-Chi laying on the ground apparently passed out with Goku tenderly stroking her face trying to bring her back to reality as harsh as it is.  Videl slowly began to walk over to the Son family.  She couldn't feel her body anymore it was numb with grief so she had to concentrate on her feet; a task that was proving to be quite difficult due to the tears that continually blurred her vision.  Videl placed a hand on Goku's shoulder and looked pleadingly at him, a look that said "please tell me that was a cruel joke."  Goku looked up at videl.  Videl looked into his eyes and saw a father grieving for a lost son and in that instant knew it was no joke he really was dead.

            Videl was sitting against a white pillar with her knees pulled up and her head resting against her knees she went over her memories of Gohan.  She wanted to remember the good times, but realized all the memories with Gohan were good memories.  She remembered the first time they met 

_She had just finished her early morning training and had gotten cleaned up for school. She was en route when her watch had beeped, and the police chief had told her several men with automatic weapons had robbed the bank and were trying to make their escape.  Videl sighed and replied "ok chief on my way."_

_            Well she had gotten there all be it a little late she was a bit miffed at the fact she was called and some one else did her job. Her first thought was the incompetent police had actually managed to catch the crooks on their own, but once she looked around and saw the getaway truck completely totaled.  Most the crooks nursing broken bones she quickly came to the conclusion it wasn't the police so she marched up to the first person she saw even though she had no clue who they were.  Got right up in his face and demanded to know if he saw what happened he looked at her blankly and stuttered out he didn't see a thing.  Sending the boy a glare she stomped off to question some others and found out a gold fighter had appeared and taken care of everything. The ranking police officer on duty seemed a bit confused when she had said she didn't know the gold fighter because he was wearing the __OSH__ school badge.  Well she decided if he goes to my school it should be easy for me to find out who he is._

_            Well she had gotten to school and went to home room where all the students were talking about the gold fighter she vaguely remembered her friends Erasa and Sharpenr talking about the gold fighter.  Then the teacher got every ones attention and announced that a new student would be joining the class and then proceeded to call in the boy she had so rudely interrogated that morning.  She noticed he looked very uncomfortable.  The teacher then introduced him as Son Gohan.  Then proceeded to make him even more uncomfortable by stating he had gotten perfect scores on his entrance exams.  She could hear the students whispering about that statement and heard words such as nerd and geek. And she could have sworn she saw Gohan blush even more but it couldn't be because of the comments he was up front with the professor.  Well Gohan made his way up the center isle looking for a seat when Erasa stood up and shouted "hey new boy over here."  Videl then watched Gohan as he walked over and sat next to them.  Then to Videls complete dismay Erasa proceeded to introduce videl as the daughter of Mr. Hercule Satan (you know the man who beat Cell).  Fortunately Gohan didn't know what to make of that and gave a little laugh and said, "heh that's nice."_

_            The morning classes went on fine and Videl was relieved that she wasn't called out of class. In her opinion she had been called out too often and was falling behind.  Well lunch came and she searched out Gohan and apologized for how rude she was to him; after all her mom had taught her manners. _

_            And thus began their friendship all be it a rocky one but it was friendship none the less_

Videl looked up at the others while they were trying to persuade Chi-Chi and bulma to let them train Goten and Trunks and it was Goku and Piccolo on one side and Bulma and Chi-Chi on the other and the guys weren't faring very well but Goku and Piccolo both being excellent fighters and good strategists were finally able to convince the two women to let them train the boys. At that moment Videl came to a decision she would fight too.  She would fight for Gohan.  She slowly stood up and walked with a purpose over to the group of fighters.  And she spoke with a determined conviction,  "I want to fight too.  Train me please."

            Everyone looked at her shocked and goku was about to say no when Videl looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes and said, "Please you just have to let me.  I want to for Gohan." 

            Goku nodded and said, "Videl I understand how you feel but we just don't have the time it would take to train you to get to a level where you would stand a chance." 

            Videl looked absolutely crushed.  Juuhachigou noticed and the human side Krillen kept encouraging her to develop surfaced, and she stepped up to Goku and whispered something to him.  Goku's eyes widened for a moment then he looked all serious and nodded his head agreeing with what ever Juuhachigou had said. She then walked over to her husband, and handed Marron to him. Then spoke softly to him.  Krillen looked sad, but nodded in understanding and acceptance. He then wished his wife luck.  Then Juuhachigou stood and walked up to Videl and spoke to her "you want to train so you can help?" Videl nodded. Juuhachigou spoke again "then follow me if you are willing to undergo the most intense training you have probably ever experienced."  She started walking down a hall and Videl hurried to keep up.

            "I thought there wasn't enough time to train." Videl spoke curiously. Juuhachigou smiled at her and said,

            "Videl where were going to train time doesn't matter."  And after that statement eighteen spoke no more even as Videl tried to pry more information from her about what she meant.  They stopped in front of a big door.  Juuhachigou pushed it open and beckoned Videl to follow. She walked in and noticed it looked just like everything else on the platform they were on she noticed a kitchen and a few bedrooms.  "This looks like a small house." Videl said in confusion.  Juuhachigou just smiled and told Videl to just follow her. They walked through a hall and came out to a foyer.  As Videl looked up to look around this new room she noticed the foyer extended out a few feet then nothing.  Videl looked completely shocked oh my…

Author's notes

Well not much to say this is my first Dragon Ball Z story that I have ever written and yes its an AU. Fic. I hope to continue this story my goal is one chapter a week but we will have to see how this goes.

I hope those of you that have read this enjoyed the first chapter please by all means let me know what you think.

Also this will turn into a Gohan/Videl fic they happen to be my favorite couple behind Vegeta and Bulma 

Finaly I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z nor do I claim to I am just writing down an idea that popped into my head and wont go away (persistent muse huh)


	2. What a day a year makes

Tears of the Heart: Chapter 2

As Videl looked up to look around this new room she noticed the foyer extended out a few feet then nothing.  Videl looked completely shocked, "Oh my…"

            Videl could only stare at the vast expanse of nothing.  She looked up at Juuhachigou and asked "wha? Where is everything?" Juuhachigou look at her and answered honestly,

            "I'm not sure from what Goku told Gohan who told my husband Krillen this is the room of Spirit and Time.  In this room a whole year can go by while outside only twenty four hours pass."  Videl was speechless.  Juuhachigou continued to speak, "Now videl you need to listen carefully beyond this foyer from what I was told the environment is very brutal the gravity is ten times that of earth so prepare youre self before you step out the first time."  Videl nodded.  Juuhachigou continued, "Good now ill stay with you till you've adjusted to the gravity, and ill help you through it ok?"  Videl nodded again.  And as if waiting for an un seen cue they both stepped off into the vastness together. 

Videl could barely move, but she would not give up.  She forced her self to keep moving and walking around.  Pretty soon she was moving around some what naturally. 

            A month later videl was moving around naturally in ten Gs and was up at her natural speed and dexterity while in ten Gs.  Noticing this one morning, Juuhachigou told videl to start using her ki.  Videl then stood out and concentrated and she remembered the first time Gohan had taught her how to fly.

            _Videl__ had woken up extremely excited.  Today was the day she was supposed to go over to Gohans house to learn how to fly.  She didn't know what learning how to fly entailed so she dressed in her standard training gear a long baggy shirt over black gym shorts.  She climbed into her jet copter and started out on the journey to the four three nine mountain area.  Four hours later at eleven she arrived she landed in front of the house she assumed was Gohans and got out of her copter.  Out of the house walked a woman in a lovely yellow dress with an apron over it.  Videl walked up to the woman and asked if this was where Gohan lived.  She couldn't remember at what point the conversation went down hill but they started shouting at each other.  And then Gohan appeared out from the woods carrying a fish at least three times his size.  Well Gohan some how managed to settle everyone down.  After things had cooled down a little boy in an orange gi came out and hugged Gohan.  Gohan smiled and looked down at the child then up at Videl,  "Hey Videl you don't mind if Goten comes with us do you?  I promised him I would teach him how to fly too." Gohan said_

_            She replied that she didn't mind, and they had set off.  They arrived at a bluff and Gohan began to speak, "Ok Videl to fly all you need to do is take you're ki and have it lift you up."  She was completely clueless and asked Gohan what Ki was.  Gohan tried to explain but she could tell he didn't know how.  So Goten just fired a ki blast at a ridge and said that's what ki was.  Videl felt her mouth drop open in complete and utter shock.  Gohan how ever seemed to understand where Videl was coming from and sent Goten off to train by himself.  Gohan then sat her down and began to explain how to access her ki and demonstrated what to do.  Videl could only stare awestruck as a small ball of ki appeared between gohans hands.  Gohan then began to talk videl through the motions.  "Ok Videl just relax and reach deep inside you're body and pull out youre ki." _

_            Well feeling completely and utterly embarrassed she snapped at Gohan. "Who are you to be talking about my body Son Gohan."  Gohan blushed and mumbled sorry but continued to help her.  With his help she soon had a ki ball of her own suspended between her hands. Well Gohan had decided she was ready to begin learning how to fly.  Gohan called Goten back and began the lesson.  It took a while, but with a lot of effort videl began to hover a few inches above the ground. She droped down to the ground thouroughly exhausted and Gohan congratulated her saying no one learned how to fly their first day.  In response she shot a look at Goten who was flying around in circles saying "Gotens a birdie!" over and over.  Then she looked back at Gohan with a raised brow. Gohan blushed and said._

_            "Goten doesn't count he's a special case."  Videl just nodded and took his word for it. After that day she would go home and practice even more in the privacy of her room.  Every weekend she would go to Gohans to practice more until she was finally flying like a pro._

Two months later videl was flying around no problem.  Her ki had grown tremendously and it was now able to support her out in 25Gs, and her body moved completely natural in the 25Gs as well.  Juuhachigou was impressed with Videl and began to teach her Ki attacks.  Videl was a good student, and Juuhachigou was a methodical teacher and with in no time Videl was firing off ki blasts left and right.  Juuhachigou knew in order for Videl to progress further they needed to step up the training.  

For the next six months Videl sparred with Juuhachigou and every day in those six months the gravity increased as well.  During one particularly intense spar at 65Gs Videl broke and she demanded to know why Juuhachigou wasn't going full out on her.  She shouted. "Juu please you have to go all out I can take it.  Its all or nothing, there is no in between with this im either strong enough or im not.  Juuhachigou nodded her understanding and began going all out agents Videl.  On the last day of their year Videl had been able to reach 85Gs and was now able to block about seven percent of Juuhachigou's physical attacks thanks to Videl demanding Juuhachigou go all out on her.  Videl and Juuhachigou walked through the little house they had lived in for a year.  They stood before the grand door leading out of the room of Spirit and time Videls eyes burned with a new determination, and she pushed open the grand doors to the look out and stepped through them only to be assaulted by the range of color.  She eagerly soaked everything in then walked through the halls of the look out and out where everyone else was.

Author's notes

Ok I know this one is short by about 200 words and im sorry that just seemed like a good place to end but I managed to stay in my goal of writing at least 1,000 words a chapter 

Well I decided to edit the last part of this chapter only because I didn't like how strong I made Videl while I realize they were in the Room of Spirit and Time I just cant see Videl becoming as strong as I had originally made her .

I would also ask that those of you reading put in a review so I know what you all think and I can see how many people are actually reading this

To put things into perspective here Videl is almost as strong as Goku was when he first landed on Namek be cause while he reached one hundred Gs in a week Videl only got up to 85 in a year

Ok now for a little warning I am in the process of working on the third chapter and because of the third chapter the rating will go up.  There will be an intense one sided battle and no its not the Z guys Vs Buu and that's all im saying 

Oh yeah I don't own Dragon Ball Z nor do I make any claims to


	3. A Warriors Last Stand

They stood before the grand door leading out of the room of Spirit and time Videls eyes burned with a new determination, and she pushed open the grand doors to the look out and stepped through them only to be assaulted by the range of color.  She eagerly soaked everything in then walked through the halls of the look out and out where everyone else was.

            Videl walked out and saw everyone look up and gaze at her with shock.  Krillen walked up and said.  "Well Videl I see you are a lot stronger than you used to be."  Videl was confused and replied.

            "How can you tell that?"

            "I can sense you're ki, its gotten a lot stronger." Krillen replied.  Videl blushed a bit.  Then it dawned on her Gohan's father Goku was no where to be found.  "Uh guys wheres Goku?"  She asked

            Krillen replied, "He had to go back to the after world."  Videl was shocked

            "You mean he actually was dead?" She asked stunned.  Krillen only nodded.  Videl took a seat and took the time to study her surroundings.  The look out was quite peaceful, and she felt at ease.  She wondered how that could be considering the carnage that was going on down below them.  She decided not to dwell on it.

            All the sudden she was plagued with an intense head ache,  and then to her utter shock a voice began talking in her head.

**            * Greetings again this is Bobbiti as usual.  Majin Buu and I are on our way to deal with yet another insolent pest who clamed he would stop us and challenged us.  He said he was the champion of the cell games; what ever that means.  He also said he would be waiting in Satan city so were on our way there now.  Good bye** * 

            After the message ended everyone just stood still un believing what they had heard.  Everyone except for Videl that is, she ran to the edge of the Lookout and dove off before anyone realized she was gone.  Videl was flying as fast as she could.  She just had to get home to help her dad.  Videl was mentally cursing her father.  What was he thinking he was going to get himself killed.  Videl pushed her self as fast as she could and arrived just in time to see her father face off against Majin Buu.

            The moment Videl saw her father face off she quit thinking and just acted.  She shot down like an warrior goddess.  She slammed into Buu and propelled him down into the street and away a hundred yards.  She turned and faced her father glaring at him with un bridled furry.  "You fool get everyone out of here NOW!"  Hercule all ready sweating nodded and began ushering the crowd out of the way.  Videl now focused completely on the monster Majin Buu.

            Buu stood up and dusted himself off and turned to look at Videl and said,  "you got Buu dirty.  You make Buu mad.  Videl just landed and took up a stance.  Buu charged and slammed a fist into her face which sent her flying.  And Buu was on her.  It pummeled her mercilessly.  It slammed a fist into her left shoulder shattering the joint.  She tried to scream in pain but Buu slammed into her stomach forcing the breath from her.  She gasped trying to recover her breath when Buu grabbed her and through her through a building.  She came to a stop in the middle of the building and recognized it as Orange Star High School.  she looked up through pain filled eyes and saw heads peaking through the holes she made in the building.  She cursed she had hoped school would have been closed today.  She stood and began making her way back through the rubble.  She thought back to the other time she had been beaten so badly it was in the first round of the Tenkachi Bouduki against Spopovich.

_            She had walked up to the ring and had begun her warm ups as her opponent made his way to the ring.  She wasn't expecting any trouble since her father had defeated him in the last tournament.  The match had started.   She had thought she was doing quite well she was fighting and kept forcing Spopovich back.  And then it happened.  She had stopped forcing him back and he went on the offensive.  He was getting past her with nearly every hit and she was getting frustrated.  She put more power into her attacks and was forcing him back yet again.  Then she had jumped up and spin kicked him.  The force of her kick had snapped his neck and forced his head around so he was looking behind him.  She was horrified.  Never had she ever killed anyone and at that moment she felt so alone. _

_             She felt an icy cloak settle on her that felt the weight of the world and she felt like crying out with horror with the rest of the crowd.  She was as she knew disqualified, but then the unthinkable happened Spopovich stood up and straitened him self out.  Then he came at her with a vengeance.  He kept getting through her guard and she couldn't focus, so she hovered up into the air after almost landing out of the ring and hovered trying to regain her self. _

_             She was so focused on her opponent she didn't hear the gasps of shock from the spectators.  She didn't get a chance to regain anything as Spopovich jumped up and hovered above her.  Oh fuck she thought.  Then the strangest thing happened a purple orb appeared in his hands and then came flying down towards her.  Oh shi… she never finished the thought as it hit her and she was flung down into the ring.  After that she blacked out and knew nothing more except pain._

            She made her way through the holes and shared a look with her friends Erasa and Sharpner and said.  "Everybody Get the fuck out of here now!"  With that said she wiped the blood out of her face and jumped out of the building to face Majin Buu again.  She knew she stood no chance and was well aware she was going to die, but she had to buy her friends some time to escape.

            Buu shot a series of ki blasts at her and she stood her ground she couldn't move less the school be hit.  Each blast hit a certain part of her limbs effectively shattering her arms and legs.  She fell to the ground and then felt her self being lifted up.  At that moment she knew she was going to die. Buu shot a Ki blast at her and it impacted her chest.  It felt like a cannon ball had hit her.  It shattered her ribs then kept going right through her blowing out her heart and lungs.  The blast exploded against the school.  She desperately hoped everyone got out all right. She fell to the ground but did not feel the impact as she had all ready passed on.

            Videl found herself in a pleasant looking office with a huge desk and behind the desk sat a huge ogre.  The ogre smiled kindly at her and welcomed her.  "Hello Videl Satan and welcome to the afterlife.  What you did today, sacrificing you're life so that you're school and the city could be evacuated was very commendable.  Because of you everyone escaped with their lives."  Videl felt faint with relief.  

            "So what's to happen to me now?" Videl asked 

            "You are being sent to the Supreme Ki's planet at the request of one Son, Gohan." He replied.  Videl smiled.

            "When do I leave?" she asked 

            "Go to landing pad D.  You're ride leaves in five minutes"  he said pointing out a door.  Videl ran out the door to landing pad D. and boarded the sleek looking plane that would take her to Gohan.

Authors Notes:

Well not much to say here im afraid I hope everyone enjoys this chapter though I tried to make it quite emotional I really hope I succeeded but like I said this is my first serious fic.  

Now I have to say Videl has to be my favorite DBZ female character and as such I really enjoy going into her head and exploring her thoughts and feelings I hope im doin a good job.

Well another chapter down and that annoying voice in my head only knows how many more to go


	4. Hearts reunited and special gifts

Videl found herself in a pleasant looking office with a huge desk and behind the desk sat a huge ogre.  The ogre smiled kindly at her and welcomed her.  "Hello Videl Satan and welcome to the afterlife.  What you did today, sacrificing you're life so that you're school and the city could be evacuated was very commendable.  Because of you everyone escaped with their lives."  Videl felt faint with relief.  

            "So what's to happen to me now?" Videl asked 

            "You are being sent to the Supreme Ki's planet at the request of one Son, Gohan." He replied.  Videl smiled.

            "When do I leave?" she asked 

            "Go to landing pad D.  You're ride leaves in five minutes"  he said pointing out a door.  Videl ran out the door to landing pad D. and boarded the sleek looking plane that would take her to Gohan.

Videl awoke to a nice stewardess shaking her shoulder.  "Umm excuse me Miss Videl I thought you should know were almost at our destination."  The stewardess, a little pink woman with soft features and caring eyes, looked at her with wonder.  After all it wasn't every day one was aloud to serve some on who was on their way to the planet of the kai's.  Videl smiled at the lady and sat up nodding her thanks as she did.  The plane landed and Videl disembarked onto what had to be the most beautiful place she had ever seen.  She walked along a path under blooming cherry blossoms and for some reason felt at peace.  She walked out into a clearing and arrived at a small garden.  And in the center of the garden there stood the big guy they had healed Gohan.  

            He looked up at her approach and said simply, "Follow me."  She nodded and they both took to the air.  They were flying at the speed they were when they were on their way to face bobbity and she had backed off because it was too much for her.  How ever now to Kabito's surprise the little girl from Earth was now keeping pace with him seemingly easily.  They arrived over a clearing and Videl spotted Gohan sitting lotus in the center of it.  At that moment all coherent thought stopped for Videl.  She swooped out of the sky diving down at an inhuman speed and slammed directly into Gohan.  They both went sliding across the field, and Videl was hugging Gohan and shed be damned if she was gonna let him go.

            Gohan had of course sensed Videl coming since before she ever landed in fact he sensed her the moment she appeared in Other World.  He had even been watching when she had faced off against the monster Majin Buu.  Shin had been instructing Gohan on how to effectively wield the Z sword.  Shin had stopped and just stared off into the distance.  Gohan was of course concerned so he had asked Shin what was wrong.  Shin told him to take a look.  Gohan looked on with Shin at the events unfolding on earth.  He saw the entire battle between Majin Buu and Videl.  Let's just say he wasn't happy.  When he saw Videl fall for the final time he had tears in his eyes.

He spoke softly but with determination.  "I would appreciate it if you would have her brought here please."  Shin nodded his acceptance.  And then Gohan had just sat down and began to meditate.

            Gohan smiled and hugged Videl back.  She was sobbing quietly with relief and her body was shaking.  He, as she knew he would, noticed.  He gently lifted her head up and looked into her eyes.

            "Videl? What's wrong?"  He asked softly.

            "I thought I had lost you for good."  She replied just as softly.

            "Nah I got lucky Shin, the Supreme Kai and Kabito found me.  The transported me here and healed me of my wounds."

            "So you're not dead?"

            "No I'm not" Videl started to sob again at the last statement. Gohan looked confused.  "What's wrong Videl?"

            "I'm dead."  She replied sobbing almost uncontrollably.

            "Hey Videl don't be like that we'll figure something out ok."  He began to gently wipe away her tears.  "I was so proud of you today Videl you saved the whole city.  Videl could only blush.  She buried her face in Gohan's chest to hide it.  Gohan stood up with Videl in his arms then set her back on her feet.  Then taking her hand he led her over to Shin and Kabito.  "Excuse me, Supreme Kai? I was wondering if Videl could stay here with me."  The Supreme Kai nodded his approval.  

            Videl sat on a rock watching Gohan wield the Z sword with growing ease.  She watched totally oblivious to everything other than Gohan.  To Videl, Gohan was poetry in motion.  Videl really wished she could help and become stronger some how but she just didn't see how.  Needless to say she wasn't feeling very useful at the moment.

            Gohan was doing some blocking sword drills.  He was slicing and blocking the rocks that the Supreme Kai was launching at him.  Then Shin launched a huge block of  a metal tempered with mystic power.  Gohan slashed at the block and the Z sword shattered. Gohan dropped the hilt completely shocked.  Shin, Kabito, and Videl also looked on shocked.  Their shock continued to increase as the sword began to glow purple.  Then in a bright purple flash a man appeared.  He looked exactly like the Supreme Kai, but much older.

            Shin looked shocked.  "The Supreme Kai from a millennia ago."  Shin then dropped to a knee along with Kabito.

The Sage Kai stretched some and looked around.  "I assume since I am free and the Z sword is broken that Majin Buu has been resurrected." He spoke.  Everyone nodded.  The Sage Kai spotted Gohan and Videl.  "I take it you two are the ones chosen to fight Majin Buu?"  Gohan nodded while Videl looked a bit confused.  

The Sage Kai walked up to Gohan and Videl and placed a hand on both their shoulders.  He then began to speak in an unknown dialect.  Gohan and Videl then felt energy flowing through them; as well as some information passed into their minds.

            Gohan and Videl both sank to their knees holding onto each other.  "Unreal."  They both said at the same time.  They then looked at each other and laughed.  Gohan stood up then helped Videl up. 

            The Sage Kai then said.  "I have given you the power of mystic. Use it wisely and it will serve you well."  Both teens nodded.  Gohan powered up to see how much stronger he became.  He powered up and achieved the level of Mystic Super Sayajin.  Videl also powered up as far as she could and Gohan looked at her with shock.  Then she taped the gift the Sage Kai gave her, The mystic Kai-O-ken.  Her Ki then sky rocketed and she was surrounded by a dark purple glow.

            They both felt rejuvenated.  They then began to train hard until they finally mastered their new techniques.  Finally it was time for them to head back and face Majin Buu.  However there was one problem and Videl brought it up.

            "I cant go back I'm dead remember." She said

            "Don't fret I can fix that." The Sage Kai spoke.  He placed a hand on her head.  Then Videl felt lightheaded a bit.  She shook it off then noticed the Sage Kai now had a halo over his head.  Videl looked up and didn't see the halo over her head any more.  At that moment Videl knew what he had done he had sacrificed his life to bring her back to life.  

            "Thank you."  She said with feeling; she then stood next to Gohan, the Supreme Kai, and Kabito then waited.  Kabito then waved a hand.  A yellow light surrounded them. The light was so bright they had to close their eyes. 

            When they opened their eyes they found they were on the Look Out.  They appeared in front of everyone there.  Chichi, Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillen, Juuhachigou, Dende and Mr. Popo crowded around Gohan and Videl and welcomed them back.  After a lot of hugs from everyone, except Piccolo, they began to talk and catch up on what has been going on between the groups.  They also began to plan out an attack plan that would be the end of Majin Buu.

Author's Notes:

WooooHoooo I did it I got 1,267 words of pure story with out a flash back or the refresher from the last chapter.  Man that feels good

Ok folks lemme know what you think ok. I would really apreciate it 

I would also like to thank the people who reviewed this story 


End file.
